Soil texture analysis, which may measure particle size distribution, can be an expensive analytical procedure. Three primary methods accepted by certified soil analysis labs are hydrometer-based sedimentation, pipette method, and laser-based optical techniques. The first two methods require substantial labour, while the third is mostly conducted using costly equipment.